Family Man
by asterixgazer
Summary: AU Derek is Scott and Erica's adoptive father and they live in a world where being a werewolf is socially acceptable. Erica comes home talking about her spazzy study hall teacher, Mr. St- God, why can Derek never remember how to say his last name?... Stilinski! Mr. Stilinski! Well, Scott confides in this mysterious teacher a secret. Used to be Love of a Family!
1. The Teacher

Hey! Kinda... _dropped off the face of the universe for a while there_. Sorry 'bout that. School started and it's been a bitch.

So, this is an **AU! Sterek and Scisaac story**. Derek is the adoptive father of Scott and Erica Hale and they live in a world where werewolves are socially acceptable. Of course, there are groups who still disapprove (like the KKK in today's society) but they just get together and bitch about how bad werewolves are. They don't actually do anything like burn down houses anymore. (Yes, Derek's family still burned and perished. Laura's dead, too. No sassy gay-rights-activist Laura in this one. (But _maybe sassy Peter_...)) Have any questions or want me to elaborate the AU more, just feel free to PM me or comment.

Disclaimer, bitch: I own nothing except for the plot. All belongs to Jeff Davis. Plot bunnies own plot, I just sign the paperwork.

* * *

Derek smiled as Scott rushed upstairs to wake up his younger sister, Erica. Scott always waited on her hand and foot, the brotherly instinct just a little too strong. Any guy that looked at her had to deal with Scott and when he wanted to be, he was a pretty formidable foe. Erica was pretty aware of her brother's undying love and fully took advantage of that fact. Whenever she was too lazy to get up, she'd ask in a sugary sweet voice "Scotty?" and he would jump up. It was kind of endearing…

He laughed as Scott walked down alone. "Where's your sister?" he asked, sipping at his coffee. As if he needed to ask.

"She's still a little tired so I let her sleep for a few more minutes."

"So, champ" Derek asked as he stood, downing the few last sips in his cup. "First day of eleventh grade, you ready?"

Scott shrugged as he opened the cabinet and pulled out two packs of strawberry poptarts, one for Erica and one for himself. "I guess. You know, I'm a little nervous for the lacrosse tryouts, though."  
"Don't be. You're gonna do just fine" Derek said, rinsing out his mug. He set it in the bottom of the sink to be washed later tonight. It was Erica's turn to wash the dishes… which meant Scott would be the one doing them.

Slow thumps signaled them both that Erica was up and grumpy. "Good morning, sweetie!"

A low groan and a supposedly inaudible 'Whatever' greeted him back. Enhanced hearing was a blessing when your kids were sneaking out, but a pain when they were being sarcastic snots.

"I heard that," Derek said.

Erica slowly rounded the corner, blond hair all a mess and pajamas seriously wrinkled, wearing a glare that could melt through steel and surely blow Derek's head to pieces if he wasn't used to it.

"You excited to start seventh grade?" he asked, smiling at her. It drove her crazy to no end when other people were in a good mood when she was not.

"It's too early to be excited for anything" she grumbled, taking the poptarts from the counter. She fumbled around with the packet for a few seconds before holding it out to Derek. He just chuckled at her early morning incompetence and opened the package for her. She snatched it back and carried it up to her room, ignoring the forty-five minute call.

Fifty minutes later, she came down the stairs a totally different person. A purple backpack slung over her shoulder, she walked with an authority that even Derek had to respect, considering how old she was. Scott came bounding down the stairs with an enthusiasm that his sister lacked. She had a more dismissive air, as if nothing could faze her. And not much did.

"You both ready?" Derek asked.

"I wouldn't be down her if I wasn't" Erica said with a flip of her hair.

Scott just nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to lock up, you two hop in the car."

When he got to the car, Erica sat in the front seat, fiddling with the radio while Scott was cramped in the backseat of his small car with his backpack and all his gear. "Ah, no playing with my radio, Erica. You know that."

"But I'm allowed to choose music on special occasions!" She whined, still turning the dial.

"I thought it wasn't a special occasion."

"It's my first day of high school."

"But you weren't excited earlier."

"Well, now I am."

"…Fine."

She chose a pop station, which Derek tuned out most of the ride there. Ten minutes later, they pulled into the schools parking lot, and after they got out, Derek immediately changed it back to his classic rock station.

"Don't forget, Erica, that you're riding the bus home!"

"I know, Derek!"

"Scott's not going to be riding with you-"

"Because he has lacrosse tryouts, I know!" She finished for him, trying to get away from the car. "God, you're so embarrassing!"

loveofafamily.

Derek pulled into the driveway at 5:30, half an hour later than his normal time. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, loosening the tie he wore. It had been a long day at the animal clinic. No matter how many times he had talked to Dr. Deaton, he couldn't seem to get promoted from desk duty. The doctor kept saying "Patience is a virtue, Mr. Hale."

A woman had come in with a cat after they already had three people waiting and demanded to be next. Derek had explained as calmly as he could that that wasn't possible and she would have to wait her turn like everyone else had been doing. That's when the screeching started. Her yelling had caused one of the dogs to start barking, which got the woman's cat upset, so it started hissing in its carrier. The fact that her cat was upset got the woman even more upset, so she started yelling at the dog owner to 'shut her filthy dog the hell up.' Derek had to politely insist that the woman go to another vet, but she refused to leave and started cursing at Derek and the other customers. In the end, once Derek pretended to call the police, the woman had decided that she had wreaked enough havoc and removed herself from the premises.

"I'm home, Erica!" he called out as he stepped in the door.

"I'm in the living room!"

Derek went into the living room and loandbehold, there she was, sprawled across the couch as she watched Jersey Shore. He leaned against the door frame and asked "So, how was school?"

She paused the show and looked at him. "Eh, good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"It was really boring. Teachers basically had a fill in the blank monologue prepared and they gave us rubrics and a bunch of stuff for you to sign. But the teachers seem okay. Mr. Thomas is really funny. He sang into a spoon and told us we'd play a review game called 'The Dice Game.' But Mrs. Maddon seems kinda bitter."

"Can I see those papers?" Derek asked.

"Yup." She rummaged through her bag and found her homework folder, handing the folder to him. "They're all in there."

"Could I also have a copy of your schedule of I know what classes you can miss if I need to make a day appointment?"

"I think there's already one in there."

"Okay, I'll get these back to you in the morning, okay?"

She nodded and turned her show back on.

Derek was used to this song and dance. "I'm So-And-So, I teach Whatever 101, and I'm really excited for Put Student Name Here to be in my class!" Scott brought home a folder full every year, too. Then there were the cards for the office, the nurse, and the guidance office. Those were the worst. They forced him to find all the old medical records and shot paperwork and signify if they'd been hospitalized and all that.

Derek decided to start with the easiest and got through her schedule.

The door creaked open and Scott walked in, sweaty and flushed. "Hey, kiddo, how was practice?"

"Fine." And with that, he was upstairs.

Derek looked after him, shocked. Scott wasn't usually so dismissive. He would at least say 'hello'… Maybe he didn't make the team. Derek decided to go up and talk to him after he finished the paperwork. He started to re-read the schedule. "English, Maddon. Health/Gym Alt., Smithson. Science, Morgan. History, Thomas. French, Hardy. Lunch. Math, George. Chorus, Olsen. Study Hall, St-" Derek looked at the name for a while, but couldn't figure out how to pronounce it. "Hey, Erica?"

"Yeah?!"

"How do you say your study hall teacher's name?"

She was quiet for a few moments. "Still-in-ski! Mr. Stilinski!"

Stilinski? What the hell kind of last name was that?

* * *

Yup. Chapters will probably average out to be this length.

I can be bullied into uploading faster. Just putting that out there. It's a direct relationship, reviews and updates.

And just to elaborate, Erica isn't bi-polar, she's just really grumpy in the morning, and as the day goes on, her mood improves.

You can also get ahold of me on Tumblr : AsterixGazer.

Love you, kiddies!


	2. A Kiss

Holy positive response, Batman! :D I love all of you! :D

* * *

Scott sighed as he packed his lacrosse gear into his locker. The slam rattled in the empty air as he closed the door with just a little more force than necessary. He grabbed his shirt and went to pull it on when a voice made him jump. "Scott."

He turned around and smiled. "Hey, Isaac! I didn't think anyone else was here…"

The curly haired blond looked at the ground. "No one else is."

"Oh… Well, what's up?" Scott asked, pulling on his shirt. He missed the way his friend stared.

"I…"

He looked over at Isaac. Sure he was quiet, but this was new. "What's wrong?"

Isaac just walked over to him and ran into his chest, fingers locking into Scott's shirt as he sobbed. Not sure what to do, he just patted his friend's back.

The two stayed in that position for a few minutes, with Isaac crying messily and Scott rubbing between his shoulder blades. When Isaac pulled away, his eyes were bright red and he looked like an absolute wreck. He held Scott's gaze and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to the slightly shorter boy's lips.

Scott stepped back, surprised, and stopped Isaac from losing his balance as he teetered to his heels. He stared wide eyed at the boy then grabbed his backpack and ran from the locker room.

Scott sprinted until he reached the bike rack. He stopped, wheezing, and pulled his inhaler from the side pocket of his backpack, inhaling deeply as he pressed down on the cartridge.

"Hey, Scott, you okay?"

Scott whirled around and sighed in relief. It was his art teacher from last year, Mr. Stilinski. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

"You look like you saw a ghost," Mr. Stilinski said as he rummaged through his messenger bag. He pulled out something small and held it out for Scott to take.

"It's a butterscotch."

Scott just looked at his teacher, but took the candy.

"Whenever I've had a bad day, I've found candy works wonders," he explained knowingly as Scott pocketed the yellow candy.

"Isaac kissed me."

Mr. Stilinski looked up from his bag. "Isaac Lahey?"

Scott nodded.

The teacher exhaled loudly then took off his bag and sat on the curb that separated the sidewalk from the parking lot. He patted the spot next to him, signaling for Scott to sit down. When he did, Mr. Stilinski asked "Was it a romantic kiss or a friend kiss?" As an after thought, he added "Before you say anything, friend kisses between males do exist."

Scott laughed quietly then said "A romantic kiss. On the lips."

"Okay. I'm gonna ask you something and I don't mean for this to offend you if it does. Do you think there's a possibility that you could be gay?"

Scott shrugged, watching a snail slowly slid its way to the curb.

"Did you like the kiss?"

Scott just shrugged again.

"Okay," Mr. Stilinski said, gently punching Scott's shoulder. "You're gonna have to help me out here."

"I don't know!" Scott said, frustruated. "I mean, I like Isaac and everything, but I… I don't want things to get weird."

"Have you ever been attracted to boys before?"

Scott shrugged, adding before his teacher could complain "I mean, I guess. I danced with Danny at the dance last year and it was… nice?"

"Okay. I think you might be bi-curious. But what I'm saying isn't set in stone here, so don't make any big decisions right now, okay? Is there any possibility of talking to your dad about it?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"No. I don't want him to be disappointed. He's always asking if there're any girls I'm interested in, and I… I just don't want to let him down."

"Scott, your dad will love you no matter what. Do you want me to say something to him about it?"

The teen was quiet for a few moments. Slowly, he nodded.

**_familyman._**

"Hey, kiddo, how was practice?"

"Fine," Scott mumbled as he ran up to his room. He didn't feel like talking to his dad. About an hour later, he heard gentle footsteps coming upstairs. A knock at the door warned him before his dad popped his head in. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern deep in his voice.

"Yeah."

"I know you're lying, Scott."

"It was just a long day," he said, not rolling over to face his father.

"Scott," his dad said, talking a step in. "What's wrong?"

Scott sat up and glared at his father, yelling "I'm not allowed to have a bad day?!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me! I'm just trying to be supportive!" his dad yelled back, eyes flashing red as his control slipped.

"Well, stop trying so hard!"

His dad roared and slammed the door shut. Even Scott could here the wood crack, it was shut with such force. A few seconds later, Scott heard the basement door slam shut and his fathers raging footsteps down into his weight room. That's where he went when his wolf was taking control. Neither of the kids were allowed in the basement, and neither desired to go down there. A roar shook the house.

A few minutes later, quick footsteps came upstairs and Erica burst into his room, looking smug. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing."

"Derek's freaking out down there."

"Let him."

"Scotty…" Erica walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, face softening. "Are you okay?"

He smiled and ran his fingers over her soft blond hair. "Yeah, sis. It was just… a rough day."

The phone rang loudly, interrupting their nice moment. Their dad roared at the noise and Erica ran downstairs to get it, not wanting it to ring again. Scott followed her and got an apple from the fridge as she answered.

"Hello?"

"No, he's… not feeling quite like himself." That was their generic answer for whenever someone asked for their dad when he was in one of his moods.

"Mr. Stilinski? It's Erica."

"Yeah, I'm Scott's sister."

There was a loud smash and Erica and Scott both looked at eachother.

Mr. Stilinski must have asked what that was, because she said "…Our cat. So, why are you calling, again?"

Erica smirked over at Scott as Mr. Stilinski prattled on over the other end. "Is he in trouble?"

Her face visibly dropped at the 'no'. Scott smiled as she asked "Not even a little?"

"…Fine. I'll tell him you called."

About half an hour later, Scott and Erica looked at each other as they heard footsteps slowly coming up the basement stairs. Scott had decided to start dinner after Mr. Stilinski had called. The door slowly creaked opened and Derek came through, avoiding eye contact with either of his children.

Erica was never good with silence. "Hey, Derek."

"Hi."

Erica looked from Derek to Scott and back again. "This is awkward."

Both men looked at Erica.

She just shrugged and went outside.

Scott focused back on dinner. "Have a nice workout session?"

"Scott, I'm-"

"Dad, it's okay. I'm sorry, too."

Derek walked over to his son and wrapped his arms around him. Scott turned around and hugged his father back.

When they broke apart, Derek sighed. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Mac and Cheese and hot dogs. Erica wanted me to cut them into the little squids, so I did." Sure enough, there were eight little squids frying in the pan.

Derek just chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks for starting dinner, I'll take it from here," he said, moving in front of the stove. He stirred the noodles that were cooking and asked "So, who was on the phone?"

"Oh, um…" Scott trailed off.

"Scott?"

"It was my teacher."

"Why is your teacher calling me?" Derek asked, hoping he hadn't gotten in trouble already. Scott had a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Scott chose his next words carefully, knowing his dad would know if he lied. "There was something he wanted to talk to you about."

"Nothing bad, I hope."

"Well, it depends on how you stand on certain issues…"

"Your circumlocution isn't going to work on me." Scott just looked at him like he had grown a second head. "I'll call him back."

After dinner, where Erica happily chomped the heads off the little hot dog squids, Derek looked at the piece of paper that said: Mr. Stilinski- 572-3883, as Erica actually did the dishes instead of conning Scott into doing them. "Erica, how do you pronounce this guy's name, again?"

"Still-in-ski, Derek!"

"Oh, okay."

Derek dialed the number and waited a ring before a frantic kid picked up. "Sorry, Dad, I completely forgot to call you back!"

Derek looked at the number and asked "Is this five-seven-two three-eight-eight-three?"

"Uh… yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Derek Hale, Scott McCall's guardian."

"Oh, holy crap! Oh god, I meant uh, hello, Mr. Hale, I'm Stiles Stilinski, Scott's art teacher!"

"Hello."

"Was there something you needed?"

"I don't know, Mr. Stilinski, you called me."

"I called-yeah, I did call you!"

"Well?"

"Um, you know Scott, right? Well, of course you do, he's your son. So, I was talking to him after school and something happened, but I wanted to talk to you about it. Are you free after school tomorrow, well, for you it'd be after work… unless you're in school, are you in school? Not like, high school, but college?"

Derek was stunned silent.

"Are you there?"

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski. I'm here. After work sounds fine."

"Oh, cool! _Wait, Kitty, no! Kitty, no, that's my pot pie!_ Sorry, I've gotta go!"

The dial-up tone rang in Derek's ear as the kid hung up. Derek hung up the house phone and stared at it. _What the hell was that…?_

* * *

If anyone caught that reference in Stiles' last line, tell me what it's from and who said it and ya get a shout out! :D

If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me!

THANK YOU SO MUCH I'M DYING FROM THE FEELS SOBS IN CORNER!


	3. Limited Texting

Hey! Okay, so you guys are officially the coolest people ever. *bows down in a "I am not worthy!" way* **1,200 views**, _22 reviews_ and 24 faves in four days?! RAGE QUIT 'CAUSE OF ALL THE FEELS!

So, just warning you, this and the next chapter a a little short... but that's why I'm uploading them both in a day! :D ...Please don't kill me...

* * *

Derek was lying in bed, having just gotten out of the shower. His hand was cramping from signing his name on papers so many times.

He rolled over and turned off the table side lamp, only to have his cell phone ring seconds later. He groaned and picked up the vibrated annoyance, looking at the caller ID. '_Peter_.'

"What?"

"Are you in bed?" There was pounding music in the background and someone was laughing loudly.

"Yeah."

"Derek, it's only 10 o'clock! What happened to your social life?"

"Peter, I have two high schoolers in my house-"

"That's more like it!"

Derek sighed. "Why are you calling me?"

"Okay, I'm at Trexx-"

"You're not gay."

"I get free drinks!"

"Senior discount?"

"Not funny. People think I'm hot and they want this bod, Derek. But I'm here at Trexx and guess who I saw."

"…Who?"

"Matt."

Derek groaned. Matt was his ex. He had never been introduced to the kids, so there was no awkwardness there, but they had been going out for a pretty long time. That was, until Derek had found out that he had three restraining orders for stalking. That was an awkward break up. "Why would I care?"

"He was talking about you."

"Like I care."

"Just thought you might wanna know."

"Well, I don't. Find some friends your own age, Peter. I'm going to bed."

"Fine, I'm gonna get my drink on then piss on your social life's grave!"  
"Okay, you have fun with that."

"I will! Oh, and Derek?"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"…Good night, Peter."

_**familyman.**_

Derek walked through the all too familiar halls of Beacon Hills High. He inhaled sharply. It still smelled the same.

He kept walking until he reached room 114. It was a relatively large room with a heavy scent of drying paint. Drawings hung on the painted walls, which had everything from dragons to witches to animals. One wall was entirely dedicated to a large acrylic painting of a wolf stalking after a small girl in a red cape.

"Hello?" Derek called out, knocking lightly on the door.

A small yelp and several crashes answered him. "Oh, crap… Yeah, I'm in the back room!"

Derek walked in and slowly walked over to the little room in the back of the class. He smelt baking clay and fresh paint. There was a man reaching under a table for a brush that had rolled away. A small "Ah-ha!" told Derek that the man had grabbed it. He obviously hadn't noticed Derek was in the room with him, because when he accidentally bumped into Derek's leg, he jumped up and ended up smashing his head on the bottom of the table. He swore and stood, clutching his head.

"Hey," he said, holding out his free hand. "I'm Stiles Stilinski."

A wide grin spread across his stupidly cute face, showing his perfect teeth. Small moles spotted his cheeks and his light brown eyes shone with an optimism that was hard to find in high school teachers. But this man, when you looked at him, couldn't have been older than 28. He had short cropped hair and a plaid shirt with a Road Runner tie that said "Meep meep!"

Stiles just stared at him. "Okay, please shake my hand, I feel like a complete idiot."

Derek blinked and shook the man's hand. "Derek Hale, pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too." Stiles edged past Derek and scooted out the door, snapping his fingers rapidly. "Here, here, here… why are you here?" Before Derek could say anything, Stiles exclaimed "Right, Scott! You're here for Scott. And I've been meaning to ask, yesterday, when I called your house, a little girl picked up."

"Yes, that's my daughter, Erica."

"Erica Hale? Is she in high school yet?"

Derek shook his head. "No, Erica Reyes. She's in seventh grade. I believe you have her in study hall?"

Stiles closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. "Oh yeah! Erica! She's kinda sassy…" he quickly looked at Derek. "But she's really nice and seems very social."

"Yeah, she spends way too much time with her godfather, Peter."

"So, what's with the different last names? Hale, McCall, Reyes?" Stiles asked, walking over to a sink. He turned on the water and started washing his hands. "Oh my god, that's like, really personal, isn't it? I'm so sorry; you don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I completely forgot to take my Adderall today."

Derek sat down in one of the many colored chairs. "No, it's fine. Scott was my best friend's son. God, he was so friggin' cute. He just had this huge grin on his face all the time… She named me godfather and about a year after he was born, she and her husband died in a car crash." Derek ignored the quiet "Oh my god" from Stiles and kept talking. "Scott was in third grade when Erica came to life with us. Erica's mother used to work at the vet's office with me. Her father died in war when Erica was four and when her mother found out, she couldn't take it. She said she was going Oregon to work out the funeral arrangements and asked me to watch her for a few days, so naturally, I agreed. I got a call a few days later saying she had hung herself in her hotel room, writing that I was to take care of Erica. I told her that her mom wasn't coming back. I've never had to tell someone that… Scott just sat with her on the couch and let her cry. They shared a bed for three months, they were so close. He had grown to love her and insisted that we let her stay forever. I wanted them to keep their last names so they would always have some of their parents with them... And here we are, eight years later."

Stiles had sat next to him, captivated. His big brown eyes shone with unshed tears.

And just like that, Derek snapped. "So, you wanted to talk about Scott?"

Stiles sniffed and stood up, clapping his hands together. "Yup, yup, yup. Scott. Great kid," he said, walking over to his desk to grab a piece of paper and a pen. He sat back down and continued "Really tries in art, so that's always a bonus. But it's not actually his classroom behavior I wanted to talk about, it's his… out-of-classroom behavior…" his eyes were bright red like he was still about to cry at any moment.

"Is he being bullied again?" Derek asked, shaking his head.

"No! God, no. Why, was he bullied?"

Derek just waved his hand dismissively. "Last year, there was a whole thing with another boy and-"

"Really? Because that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"So he is being bullied?"

"…No."

"Then what's going on?"

"Does Scott have… homosexual tendencies?" Stiles asked, trying to word it properly, but failing horribly.

"No…? Why?"

"Okay. Does he have heterosexual tendencies?"

"No, not really. He's usually an open book, but I've never heard anything about either gender," Derek said, no sure where this was going. Stiles reeked of nervousness.

"Okay. Well, the other day… yesterday, actually, he ran into me after school and we got talking. He said that in the locker room, something happened."

Derek thought for a few moments, and then rage flared in his voice. "What. Happened," he asked, trying to keep control.

"Someone kissed him. Not against his will!" he added when he saw Derek's breathing become wilder. "It was just more of a surprise!"

"Who."

"Mr. Hale, Scott said he thinks he might like boys and-"

"WHO!?" Derek roared, standing up and slamming his fists on the table.

"He didn't want me to tell!"

Derek yelled and hoisted Stiles up by the arms, slamming him against the wall. He pinned the man to the wall and glared.

"Woah," was all he said.

Derek held Stiles there for a few moments and when it was clear he wasn't going to crack, set him down on his feet. He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Derek turned around and snarled. Stiles was unfazed. "Mr. Hale, you need to talk to Scott. He's so afraid of losing you."

Derek just shook the hand free and stormed out.

As soon as Derek had slammed the door shut, Stiles whipped out his cell phone and the parent index card Scott had brought in. He quickly dialed the number and prayed someone picked up.

After two rings, someone did.

"Hello?"

"Scott? It's Mr. Stilinski."

"Oh, hey, Mr. Stilinski! How… how did my dad take it?"

"He may or may not be coming home in a bad mood. And wow, his bad moods are... bad! Is your dad a…"

"Yeah, he is. Are you anti-werewolf?"

"Naw, it's just kinda weird if you have no warning. Well, I want you to call me if you need me, okay, Scott?"

"Okay."

"Seriously, I'll give you my cell phone number, just please? Don't give it out to the other students, I have limited texting and I don't want half of them going to Jackson telling him to knock it off."

"I have it here from when Erica wrote it down for my dad. Oops, I gotta go. He's home."

"Okay. Goodbye, Scott."

"Goodbye, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles hung up and sighed. Geez, that guy was way too good-looking to be real. His dark hair stuck out in different spots, but somehow it worked for him. His dark eyes revealed nothing, which made Stiles want to know even more. He was way too freaking serious, though, but hey, Stiles always did like a challenge.

* * *

Sprry for any grammartical stupidness, this was written at a time that I didn't even know existed up until last night. Feel free to tell me if you see any errors!

And as for the little 'contest' a lot of you guessed right, but only ONE of you guessed right first! DRUMROLL, PLEASE! ... wait... I forgot to pay the drummer. He's boycotting... well, _**POPPY MARINA**_, you guessed right first! Good on ya, mate!


	4. Everything You Love

Yup. Angst. Not many lolz in this one... I'm sleepy and cold.

* * *

Derek looked at the calendar. October 15th. It read Open House in Erica's neat handwriting. Open House was always held a month after school started so the parents could go in, meet the teachers, and find out what their kids were doing for 7 hours a day besides "nothing."

'Great' Derek thought, leaving for work. Erica and Scott had recently starting riding the bus to school, leaving him with more time to get ready for work and less need to worry about them. 'I'll have to see that kid…'

He turned the radio up loud and droned out his troubles as he drove to his work.

At 4:30, he packed up his desk, leaving it very neat, and drove over to the school. He walked over to the lacrosse fields and saw they were just wrapping up practice. Derek scanned the group for 43 and when he saw it, he was shocked.

Scott was fumbling with his gear, but that's not what shocked him. 12 was walking up behind him and when he was next to Scott, he shoved with all his might, making Scott fall to the ground. 12 just laughed loudly and kept walking. Derek growled quietly and went to help Scott up before he ripped this kid a new one, but before he could, someone ran up behind 12 and jumped with all he had at him. He landed strattling 12 and punched the kid, the helmet blocking the blow. 12 grabbed the kid and in a quick maneuver, flipped them over. He punched the blond in the face and Derek could smell the blood from here. Scott got up quickly and tried to hoist 12 off, but couldn't. He called for some kid named Danny, and 28 came out, grabbed 12 and dragged him off the blond, still screaming and punching. Scott rushed over to the blond and helped him up. He led the kid to the bleachers and took off his own helmet. Scott grabbed the blondes head and turned it gently, examining his bleeding eye. He leaned in and… kissed the boy. Derek left.

About fifteen minutes later, Derek sat in Erica's first class, US History. He understood what Erica meant about the teacher being funny. He was just so into his job, it was hard not be into what he was saying. He left about halfway through the teacher's speech, apologizing and saying that he had two kids' different schedules to deal with. He went to Scott's first class of the day, English. The teacher was relatively nice, but didn't seem to understand that he was there for Scott, not to meet a date.

The rest of the night proceeded like this. He went Scott's Forensics class fifth period because that's when Erica had study hall and he was not going to see that teacher more than he needed to.

Ninth period eventually rolled around. Great. Scott had a study hall ninth. He was going to have to spend the whole twenty minutes in Scott's art class. He walked into the familiar room, inhaling sharply. A strong heartbeat was close.

"Boo!"

He just stared at Stiles. "Hello, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles groaned and walked out from behind the door. "Dang, though I could scare you. But then again, I guess it helps being a" he made loud chomping and growling noises.

"Really, Mr. Stilinski?"

"Yes, really, Mr. Hale."

Other parents slowly streamed in, sitting at the seats where their student's names were. Derek found Scott's name and sat down, looking at the nametag. There were dinosaur stickers on his. And glitter. Lots of glitter.

After the last mother came in, Stiles sat on the radiator in the front of the room and started talking. And talking. And talking. Every once in a while, he would ask "So, are there any questions?" but never gave any time before he was off again. He walked around, pointing to various pieces and naming off projects he planned to do throughout the year. After the twenty minutes timer rang, he looked at it. "Wow, time flies when you're having fun!"

All the parents groaned in agreement.

Derek tried to make it out before Stiles saw him, but had no such luck. "Mr. Hale?"

Derek stopped and walked back to where Stiles was. "Yes?"

Stiles fixed a slightly crooked painting and asked without looking at him "Have you talked to Scott yet?"

"No."

Stiles turned around and really looked at Derek. "I think you should."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No need to be so cold, I was just saying," Stiles shrugged, going to walk back to his desk.

"I wasn't being cold. I don't want to lose him," Derek said quietly.

"Then talk to him!"

Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm and shoved him against the wall. "When you've lost everything, everything you care about, everything you love, _maybe_ I'll listen to you," he growled.

Stiles looked up at him, shocked. "I have," he spit out.

Derek's eyes automatically softened, but his grip didn't.

"I have, Mr. Hale. I don't know why you think you're the only person who's had bad things happen to them. I lost my mother when I was nine years old." He shoved Derek's hand off and pushed at him. "Talk to your son or you're going to lose him. I promise you."

Derek just glared at him. "You don't know-"

"I do!" Stiles yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. His voice cracked as he continued. "I was never going to tell my mother that I'm gay! I was too afraid it would kill her! One day, in the hospital, she asked me what was wrong! So I told her. We never got to say anything else about it! She died the next day, Mr. Hale! It killed her! …I killed her… Don't you dare put that on Scott!"

Derek just looked at the furious teacher then walked out of the room, leaving Stiles sobbing.

* * *

yeah. another chap up soon.


End file.
